Sick sucks
by Gohanzgirl
Summary: Some one gets sick.


--Beep--Beep--Beep--Be--CRACK!--- Nosedive killed the newest and loudest

addition to his room. 

"Ohhh man my head hurts." Nosedive opened his eyes only for them

to be shut tightly again. He felt sick, his stomache hurt, his head hurt, he was cold

but sweating........ And right that second he was going to throw up. 

Dive lunged out of the bed, his head spun but he made it to the bathroom hooked

to his room spilling out the night befores dinner. The young duck rested his head

against the cool side of the bathroom tub. His mouth tasted acidy and nasty, he reached

up and grabbed the gurgling stuff taking a sip of it. Too bad his stomache didn't

like the taste he ended up gagging and spitting up more than he put in his mouth.

His head was pounding, he managed to pull himself up this time washing his mouth out

with water and grabbing a towel and the bathroom garbage basket and heading back to 

bed, He stumbled on some clothes that were on the floor and landed on his knees in front

of his bed, his vision blurred and he nearly spewed again. 

Nosedive groaned and leaned his head against the side of his bed, he sat their for five minutes

before mustering the courage to move and pull himself into his bed. "This ungh.... Totally 

sucks." He said before exhaustingly slumping his head into the pillow his leg was half way 

off the bed and he wasn't covered up but all he cared at that moment was he wasn't moving

any more, and the room was catching up with him.

*******************************************************************************

Wildwing was awake as was almost all of the other members, he knew it took Nosedive a 

while to get ready. He was definitely NOT a morning person but Wing had a bad feeling.

He got up from the breakfast table heading towards his younger siblings room. He knocked on

the door gaining no response. "Dive ya awake yet?" No answer.

Wing pushed the door open and grimaced, 'Dive really needs to clean this room.' He thought as 

he picked his way over to his brothers bead. Dive was sprawled across the bed half on half off 

but what bothered Wildwing was the fact that he was frightfully pale, and sweating. He knelt down

next to Dive and felt his head. 'Hot!' He pulled his hand back, definite fever. He pulled his comm. 

out, "Tanya get to Dives room now!" 

Three minutes later Tanya got to dives room along with the rest of the team, she nearly tripped 

over some of the stuff on Dives floor. "what's wrong Wildwing?" She looked to the bed and then 

rushed over to stand next to the older sibling who now had a cold wash clothe on his brothers 

head. 

"He's got a fever." She nodded and felt the boys head, 'definitely hot' Duke and the others stood in

the door way, she turned to them. "Duke go to the med lab and get a comfortable bed ready. 

Mallory go grab some extra blankets, heating pad, and a Ice pack bring it to the med lab.

They nodded and ran for it. All that was left was Grin her and Wildwing. "Wildwing pick him up

and take him to the med lab." 

"What shall I do." Tanya turned to him, and then looked back at the room. 

"Strip the bed and make sure everything Including the pillow get washed, and probably clean up 

the floor, wash everything." He nodded and entered the room. "when your done get to the med lab."

Tanya and Grin watched as Wildwing picked his brother up cradling him softly in his arms, the boy

stirred and grimaced making a low moan. He clutched his stomache. Wildwing soothed him, "shh

baby bro Its all right." Dive opened his eyes a brief moment before shutting them again and falling back

into a restless sleep in Wildwings arms. 

**************************************************************************

They had gotten Nosedive situated into the med lab, and Tanya had gotten everything a duck would 

need while having the flu and even forced every one else to have flu shots so they didn't get what he had.

Grin had a small problem with the needle but after, Wildwing, Mallory, and Duke held him down was 

Tanya able to stick he small needle into him. He did not believe he needed it Duke say's he's afraid of 

needles Grin denied it. But he also stayed away from Tanya and her needles after the incident.

The door to the med lab 'wooshed' open and Phil stepped in, "Babes what's up!? You were suppose to be

at an Autograph signing this morning. What happened!?"

Wildwing held the grimace as they were yelled at by their 'manager' "Nosedives sick," He said plainly

Tanya piped in, "He's got the flu."

"well that isn't that bad. How long will he be out? He's not going to miss Fridays game is he?"

"Actually, in puckworlders getting the flu is more like when a human gets pneumonia, since were so used

to the cold it takes allot to get us really sick, Id say Nosedive is out for about three weeks." Tanya added

"He Will be staying in bed for that long." she glared at Phil.

He looked crest fallen... "Three weeks!! That's like four games!!!" 

"SHHHHHHHHHH!!!" every one including Mallory hushed at him, Dive moaned a little before coughing and

settling back to sleep.

"Dive will not be playing till he is well," he looked to his brother and sent a Very meaningful glare to 

Phill. 

Phil waved his hands in front of him, "Of course guys! I wouldn't want him playing sick!!" 

"C'mon I don't want him woken up he needs rest."

*********************************************************************

(two in a half weeks later)

"Coooommmme onnnnn!!!! Wild Wiiiiiiiinnnnngg! I want outta bed!" Nosedive whined from his place in his

room. comic books were scattered around the teen on the bed and over a hundred movies were stacked

up by the television which was off. Next to him sat a new portable cd player cause every on got sick of him

playing his songs over and over and over and over.... 

Tanya and Wing came into his room, Tanya faced the disgruntled teen on the bed. "Ok Nosedive, you can get

out of bed, ---" 

"YES!!!!!"

"But! you have to take it easy and still drink allot of fluids, you have to ware a coat when you go out and

no strenuous activities. Get me?" She glared at him and Nosedive shrunk back a bit under the glare nodding

his head. 

Nosedive threw off the covers already dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. Both Wildwing and Tonya sighed before 

parting as Nosedive rushed through the door. Tonya sighed, "Im going back to the med lab and going 

to fall asleep in one of the beds for a month." 

Wildwing chuckled at her as she walked away, yes, true, Nosedive was a monster when he was sick.

He walked down the hallway heading for the kitchen where his brothers first stop probably was.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway letting out a very large sneeze, sniffling Wing shook his head and

turned around heading to his room instead. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks animation I am just using some of the characters. 

Authors Notes: Hey me again... Guess what Guys I have got a Mighty Ducks mailing List started

It will be about sending each other Fanfics, fanart, and talking about anything related to the Mighty 

ducks.... If ya wanna keep the ducks alive please Join: Mighty-Ducks-fans-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

It should be allot of fun if ya wanna!!! well hope ya like this one...... Thanks sooo much 

Gohanzgirl


End file.
